Multitier architecture
In software engineering, multi-tier architecture (often referred to as n-tier architecture) is a client-server architecture in which an application is executed by more than one distinct software agent. For example, an application that uses middleware to service data requests between a user and a database employs multi-tier architecture. The most widespread use of "multi-tier architecture" refers to three-tier architecture. The concepts of layer and tier are often used interchangeably. However, one fairly common point of view is that there is indeed a difference, and that a layer is a logical structuring mechanism for the elements that make up the software solution, while a tier is a physical structuring mechanism for the system infrastructure. Deployment Patterns (Microsoft Enterprise Architecture, Patterns, and Practices) Three-tier architecture 'Three-tier'Eckerson, Wayne W. "Three Tier Client/Server Architecture: Achieving Scalability, Performance, and Efficiency in Client Server Applications." Open Information Systems 10, 1 (January 1995): 3(20) is a client-server architecture in which the user interface, functional process logic ("business rules"), computer data storage and data access are developed and maintained as independent modules, most often on separate platforms. The three-tier model is considered to be a software architecture and a software design pattern. Apart from the usual advantages of modular software with well defined interfaces, the three-tier architecture is intended to allow any of the three tiers to be upgraded or replaced independently as requirements or technology change. For example, a change of operating system from Microsoft Windows to Unix in the presentation tier would only affect the user interface code. Typically, the user interface runs on a desktop PC or workstation and uses a standard graphical user interface, functional process logic may consist of one or more separate modules running on a workstation or application server, and an RDBMS on a database server or mainframe contains the computer data storage logic. The middle tier may be multi-tiered itself (in which case the overall architecture is called an "n-tier architecture"). The 3-Tier architecture has the following three tiers: ;Presentation Tier :This is the topmost level of the application. The presentation tier displays information related to such services as browsing merchandise, purchasing, and shopping cart contents. It communicates with other tiers by outputting results to the browser/client tier and all other tiers in the network. ;Application Tier (Business Logic/Logic Tier) :The logic tier is pulled out from the presentation tier and, as its own layer, it controls an application’s functionality by performing detailed processing. ;Data Tier :This tier consists of Database Servers. Here information is stored and retrieved. This tier keeps data neutral and independent from application servers or business logic. Giving data its own tier also improves scalability and performance. Comparison with the MVC architecture At first glance, the three tiers may seem similar to the Model-view-controller (MVC) concept; however, topologically they are different. A fundamental rule in a three-tier architecture is the client tier never communicates directly with the data tier; in a three-tier model all communication must pass through the middleware tier. Conceptually the three-tier architecture is linear. However, the MVC architecture is triangular: the View sends updates to the Controller, the Controller updates the Model, and the View gets updated directly from the Model. From a historical perspective the three-tier architecture concept emerged in the 1990's from observations of distributed systems (e.g., web applications) where the client, middleware and data tiers ran on physically separate platforms. Whereas MVC comes from the previous decade (by work at Xerox PARC in the late 1970's and early 1980's) and is based on observations of applications that ran on a single graphical workstation; MVC was applied to distributed applications much later in its history (see Model 2). Web Development usage In the Web development field, three-tier is often used to refer to Websites, commonly Electronic commerce websites, which are built using three tiers: #A front end Web server serving static content. #A middle dynamic content processing and generation level Application server, for example Java EE platform. #A back end Database, comprising both data sets and the Database management system or RDBMS software that manages and provides access to the data. Other considerations The data transfer methods between the 3 tiers must also be considered. The data exchange may be file-based, client-server, event-based, etc. Protocols involved may include one or more of SNMP, CORBA, Java RMI, .NET Remoting, Windows Communication Foundation, Sockets, UDP, or other proprietary combinations/permutations of the above types and others. Typically a single "middle-ware" implementation of a single protocol is chosen as the "standard" within a given system, such as J2EE (which is Java specific) or CORBA (which is language/OS neutral). Which protocol is chosen affects such issues as the ability to include legacy applications/libraries, performance, maintainability, etc. When choosing a "middle-ware protocol" (not to be confused with the "middle-of-the-three-tiers"), engineers should not be swayed by public opinion about a protocol's modernness, but should consider the technical benefits and suitability given the problem at hand. For example CGI is very old and "out of date" but is still quite useful and powerful, so is shell scripting, and UDP for that matter. Ideally the high-level system abstract design is based on business rules and not on the front-end/back-end technologies. The tiers should be populated with functionality in such a way as to minimize dependencies, and isolate functionalities in a coherent manner - knowing that everything is likely to change, and changes should be made in the fewest number of places, and be testable. Security being top on agenda, today's tiers are more physically separated and in fact live in separate network segments. Thus web servers live in web-tier, application servers live in app-tier and data and legacy systems live in farend data-tier. See also * Business logic * Client-server architecture * Database-centric architecture * Front-end and back-end * Model-view-controller (MVC) * Rich Internet application * SAP R/3 is a client/server based application, utilizing a 3-tiered model. * Web application * Multilayered architecture External links *[http://www.linuxjournal.com/article/3508 Linux journal, Three Tier Architecture] References Category:Software architecture Category:Software engineering terminology Category:World Wide Web de:Schichtenarchitektur fa:معماری چندلایه fr:Architecture trois tiers nl:Multitierarchitectuur ja:多層アーキテクチャ pl:Architektura wielowarstwowa ru:Трёхуровневая архитектура